


First Time

by NightOfTheLand



Series: What a modern world we live in [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Alex who moved first - because of course it was, the man took what he wanted consequences be damned. His mouth was hard against John’s, but only for a moment, slightly chapped lips softening into the kiss as John angled his body towards the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The date ended sitting on John’s lumpy couch, pressed together shoulder to shoulder, fingers entwined, as some TV show hummed in the background. They had spent an evening not touching, out in public in a world that would not accept them. They had had a few drinks and watched the game that was on in the bar, laughing and talking about whatever came to mind, but they did not touch. 

They had come to John’s because he lived alone save for his 5 year old who was staying with Eliza for the night- she had offered with a wink, telling John to relax and enjoy the night and that she wanted to hear all about it in the morning. 

Now, sitting side by side, touching more than they had since their tentative relationship had started a few months ago - neither being able to find time to do more than chastely kiss - the snapping heat between them was undeniable. 

It was Alex who moved first - because of course it was, the man took what he wanted consequences be damned. His mouth was hard against John’s, but only for a moment, slightly chapped lips softening into the kiss as John angled his body towards the other man. Alex sighed into the kiss deepening it, parting his lips, his tongue brushing the seam of John’s mouth. A jolt went through John before he allowed Alex in, tongues battling for dominance as hands started to wander. John threaded fingers through shaggy hair that Alex had said he was going to get cut but never had. He pulled slightly and Alex gasped into the kiss, his own fingers finding purchase on John’s hips, dancing up under his rucked up button down. 

Alex shifted so he was turned completely towards John, never letting his lips leave the others even as he pushed himself into John’s lap. Strong hands found his hips, pulling him closer and there was a moment of fumbling as they pulled back resting forehead to forehead, panting, and Alex lowered himself onto John’s lap. The man closed his eyes as he felt Alex’s hardness against his, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, fingers digging into Alex’s hips. Those amazing fingers found his hair, pulling it slightly as he reclaimed his lips. John moaned as the slighter man started moving against him, grinding down into his erection, rolling his body against John’s. 

It was unlike anything John had felt before. He had had sex with plenty of men - most of them one night stands picked up from gay bars and a quick hand job in the back alleyway. But this was something different. Alex was panting harshly against his lips, kissing his way across his cheeks, as if meaning to kiss each freckle there. He didn't stop his movement, their still clothed erections grinding together with each roll of Alex’s hips. If Alex didn't stop John was going to embarrass himself by coming untouched in his jeans like a teenager. 

“Alex,” he breathed, hands firm on the other man’s hips stopping him. 

It was like the other man had been struck by lightening, his face suddenly pale as wrenched away from John, the only thing keeping him from falling off of John’s lap were hands still clenching his hips. 

“Shit, shit, John, I’m sorry,” Alex started, eyes wide and suddenly wild as if he were looking for an escape route. 

John frowned slightly, letting go of Alex, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face, trailing fingertips over kiss bitten lips, “Alex, I was only going to ask if you wanted to move this to the bedroom.” 

A shaky laugh was forced out as Alex swallowed but nodded, biting his lip, before grinding his hips down against John one more time before standing. John took the proffered hand that tugged him up from the couch and he lead the way to the bedroom. The door barely closed before the shorter man was shoving him towards the bed, clever fingers working the buttons on John’s shirt, quickly tugging it down his arms. 

There was a moment of heavy silence as Alex stared at him, eyes roaming over his now bared chest, defined muscles, light dusting of hair, and the tattoos. Oh, that's what Alex was looking at, the tattoos. The moment passed and Alex flung himself back at John knocking him back onto the bed, lips attaching to the hollow of his throat, moving down his chest. 

John’s fingers ran down Alex’s back before darting under his tee shirt and back up, tracing patterns along smooth skin. He tugged at the shirt, and Alex pulled away quickly tugging the shirt over his head in one movement before he was back in John, lips everywhere, tongue tracing the lines of the tattoo on John’s left pec. Alex rolled his nipples between slender fingers, still tracing the ink, before moving down to lick at the now hard numb. When teeth nipped at tender flesh John gasped, arching up into Alex, fingers tightening on the pale skin of the other man’s back leaving red marks. 

“Alex,” he groaned, sliding his hands down the smooth strong back, cupping the firm pert denim covered ass. The other man bucked against him, clothed cocks brushing slightly at the movement. “I want to see you,” he said, squeezing the firm cheeks beneath his hands. 

Alex was off him in a moment, tugging at his own jeans, boxers and jeans pulled off and kicked aside. John struggled with his own clothes, letting Alex tug them down, John lifting his hips to help. 

It seemed that Alex was unashamed in his admiring of John’s body, eyes hot as his gaze traveled down the length of John’s body before settling on his cock that stood proudly out from a small thatch of dark hair, leaking against his stomach, curved slightly to the left. Alex licked his lips. 

John moaned and let himself fall back against the bed, slinging an arm over his face, the man was going to be the death of him. Those clever fingers found John’s cock and stroked down, John gasping at the almost too tight grip. A pair of lips ghosted across the tip before he drew away entirely. 

“John, I want this,” Alex said, “I want you to want this too.” 

Eyes met as John moved his arm away from his face, Alex looked hesitant again, gone was the man who knew what he wanted, and in his place was this man who was looking at John with innocence in his eyes. 

“I want this too,” John said softly, reaching out to touch Alex’s face, smiling at the other man, hand trailing down to rest on his shoulder. His skin was smooth to the touch, slightly tanned. He was beautiful, completely smooth except for the small patch of light hair that surround his cock. And god, his cock. It was larger than John had expected but in a good way, already leaking precome from it’s uncut tip. 

Alex swallowed again, before quirking a smile at John, “How do you want me?” He asked, and John groaned at the question. He wanted to feel that cock inside him but he had never, he had always been on top, never trust anyone enough to not hurt him. Alex sensed his hesitation it seemed, because his smile turned wicked, “I know how I want me, I want to ride you.” 

“Jesus fuck,” John groaned, as Alex shoved him back against the bed, lips back to sucking a bruise at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Alex’s hand was stroking his cock lightly, too lightly to cause any real friction but the visual of it was enough to make John moan. 

There was a light nip at his skin before Alex murmured, “Condom? Lube?” 

John gestured to the bedside table drawer and Alex leaned over, riffled through it for a moment and came away with a condom and a half a bottle of lube. Alex quirked an eyebrow at John, smirking at him, before returning to his spot in John’s lap. “I want you fingers, John,” he said, kissing him gently before pressing the bottle into John’s hand and positioning himself on all fours, so that John could have easier access to his hole. 

Hands shaking, John opened the bottle with a snick, pouring lube over two fingers, pressing a kiss to Alex’s right cheek before spreading them. It seemed the man was excited, his hole already fluttering, the furled muscle quivering. John ran a finger across it, watching the tremor run down Alex’s back and the fluttering. He did it again, smearing lube around the entrance before applying more lube to his fingers. He didn’t want to hurt the man, so he went slowly, pressing in a few centimeters at a time. Alex gasped and arched up into him, his front dropping to the bed. 

“God, John, please,” he gasped out, as John sank his finger all the way into Alex’s tight heat. He had always enjoyed this, watching a man come apart beneath him, being able to take him apart with his fingers and then his cock. There were a few shallow thrusts of his finger before he pulled out, prompting Alex to groan. 

“Sh, I’m going to give you another one, okay?” John murmured kissing the small of his back, slicking two fingers, pressing them against the still much too tight entrance. He took his time, watching the digits disappear into Alex’s body, listening to the other man pant against the bed. 

It seemed like an eternity before they were in up to the second knuckle and John pulled back slightly thrusting in shallowly, before he stilled. “Alex, I’m going to start stretching you now, okay, tell me if something hurts,” he said, waiting for Alex’s nod. He took his time scissoring his fingers, twisting them slightly, watching at the muscle flexed around him stretching to accommodate his fingers. He pulled out slightly, twisting his fingers up, crooking them in a come hither gesture when Alex howled in pleasure, whole body shaking around John’s fingers. So he did it again, and again until Alex was begging him to let him come. 

Instead he pulled away, kissing the small of Alex’s back and up his spine to nibble at his ear, “Do you want to come like this, or do you still want to ride me?” He whispered, voice pitched low with arousal. 

“Ride you,” Alex gasped, pushing himself up as if to turn to straddle John. A gentle hand on his back stopped him. 

“One more finger, I don’t want to hurt you,” John said firmly, tone leaving no room for argument. 

Alex moaned letting himself be pushed back down, his ass back in the air. John pour more lube over his fingers, and pressed three into Alex. The man tensed slightly, but before John could do anything he relaxed a low groan leaving him as the fingers disappeared into his body. There was more stretching and gentle twisting of fingers, more bucking up into John’s hand, watching the tight entrance loosen enough to where John felt he wouldn’t hurt Alex. John wasn’t a vain man, but he knew he was larger than most. 

John pulled away, the slick sound of his fingers leaving Alex the only other sound in the room other than Alex’s sharp breathing. “Alex, honey, can you put the condom on me?” John’s voice was soft, as he gently tapped Alex’s hip gesturing for him to turn over. Alex was quick to react, shoving John down onto his back, grabbing the condom, pumped John’s slightly flagged erection back into full hardness, and rolled the condom down his length.  

Alex lifted himself up, hand holding John’s cock steady, before lowering himself down. He missed the first time, letting out a low groan of almost pain, John’s hands finding his hips. “Slow down,” John murmured, adjusting his position, helping Alex sink down again, this time sliding into the tight heat of Alex’s body. 

Both men moaned, John’s fingers spasming against Alex’s hips, Alex digging his fingers into John’s shoulders. John had never felt anything like this heat before, Alex fit perfectly around him, his body molded perfectly to his cock. It was a long moments before Alex sat up, staring into John’s eyes, before he lifted himself up, and sank down. John gasped again, and Alex found a rhythm, John’s cock easily sliding in and out of his body, the sound of their bodies moving together with slick slaps filled the room. 

“God, John, you feel so good, shit,” Alex gasped, tossing his head back, hands planted on John’s chest for leverage. John bucked up into him in counterpoint, hands tight on his hips, feeling the trembles shake Alex’s body. “Fuck, fuck, John, I’m, I’m gonna,” there was a bitten off gasp, John panting, “Yes, yes, yes, come for me,” hand reaching up to stroke Alex twice before he was coming, splattering over John’s hand and his stomach. 

John moaned as Alex tightened around him, bucking up into him three more times before pulling Alex down to press their lips together, groaning his own orgasim into Alex’s mouth. They lay there for a moment, panting against each other’s lips, Alex collapsed on John, the other man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Alex squirmed in discomfort, over sensitive, so John pulled away, rolling Alex so he was sprawled on the bed, getting up to dispose of the condom and get something to clean them up. 

He took a moment in the en suite bathroom, washing his hands, wiping himself off with a warm towel before padding back into the bedroom. Alex was on his back, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rhythmically with his even breathing. He gave a gentle hum at the movement of the bed when John joined him, reaching down to wipe Alex clean from the their activities. He flinched slightly from oversensitivity but said nothing until John was done.  

Alex sighed once, blinking his eyes open to grin stupidly up at John. “Hi,” he said, reaching for him making grabby hands indicating he wanted John to lay with him. John chuckled, tossing the soiled cloth in the direction of the en suite before laying down, kicking the blankets out so he could wiggle beneath them. His arms wrapped around Alex pulling him under the covers with him, letting the slighter man wrap around him like a baby koala. Alex sighed again, breath warm against John’s bare chest. 

Dropping a kiss into sweat soaked hair he murmured back a “Hi” of his own before pulling Alex even closer. Fingers tangled in that shaggy hair, dancing up and down his spine. “We should take a shower,” he said softly into Alex’s hair. 

There was a hum of acknowledgement, a catlike stretch before Alex curled back around John, one leg thrown over John’s an arm wrapped around John’s middle. “Sleep, then shower, you wore me out,” Alex quipped sleepily, a laugh hiding in his voice. 

John nodded, “Sleep, then shower,” he agreed, holding Alex tight, not at all surprised that the man was a cuddler. He drifted off to sleep listening to the gentle breathing of the man in his arms, the beginnings of rain on his 4th floor apartment window, and the cycling of the A/C. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know, I have more planned in this 'verse if people are interested. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my other [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
